Persona 3 Rise of Tartarus and the Pokemon Hour
by PhantomCross19
Summary: 6 years after defeating the leaders of Team Rainbow Rocket. The new leader broke open a hole into another world and I followed her with Lunala. When I got we both were attacked by shadow monster. They would have killed me, if Lunala didn't gave me his power I would be die now I'm stuck here. I have made new friends and I will help then stop the Dark Hour and Tartarus.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 Hour of the Lost Moon_

**Before I start the story, I need to tell you people the rules I have for all of my stories and the rules in the Persona 5 Ultra Mementos chapters in my note part. So if you are wondering what is going on, look in the Persona 5 story to find out. I'm not going to write them again.**

_Shiny female Mewtwo P.O.V._

_I had just gotten back from Ultra space and I lost my friend and his Pokemon. The Aether Foundation gave me a tracking bracelet, so I can start to travel to other Pokemon dimensions outside Ultra Space where my friend had fallen into. I had been traveling in the wormholes for days now and my bracelet let then let me out of the wormhole and it hit a normal Mewtwo. We both hit one another at full speed, losing our psychic power and just as we're falling down to the ground I felt a psychic energy around me. I look around and saw a third Mewtwo holding us up. We both then regained our psychic powers and started to fly on our own again. The third Mewtwo then came up and gave us a surprise looked at us and said to us in a female voice. "Who are you two and why do you two have two of Necrozma Light Ball?"_

"_How do you know about Necrozma Light Ball?" The second me said in a male voice to the other female Mewtwo. "I am helping Alola first champion Shiro Mangetsu find Necrozma who is trapped in his Light Ball in this world. Now it's your turn." We both were surprised when she said "Shiro Mangetsu." The Male Mewtwo then said. "I am looking for Kasai Mangetsu and Solgaleo, so I need Necrozma help to track them. Are they here?" He then showed us Kasai. She is 17, white skin, tall, pink hair and wearing her a red hoodie, a t-shirt and pants with a skirt around her groin. I then said to the other Mewtwo's. "The same with me, but I'm looking for Mizu Mangetsu and Lunala, so is he right are they here?" I showed them Mizu who was wearing the same clothes as Kasai, but it was all blue and he didn't have a skirt, also he had a blue lab coat, instead of a hoodie and blue colored glasses."I am working with Solgaleo, Lunala, and a Mangetsu, but I don't think Kasai or Mizu Mangetsu are here."_

"_How are you sure?" I said to the other female Mewtwo. "I'll show you." She then showed us Shiro Mangetsu and who he is. The male Mewtwo then said to the other Mewtwo's. "Oh, so he is the like Kasai."_

"_And like Mizu, but there's some small difference between the three of them." I said to the others. "Yes, but what happens to your Mangetsu's?" I said looking at them. The male one was the first to speak. "I lost him after a battle in Ultra Space." I then said. "The same with me."_

"_Can I show me what happen?"_

"_Yes and from their P.O.V's." We both said and then show the normale Mewtwo the battle in Ultra Space._

_Mizu P.O.V._

_I was in my lab working on my Orb project and my grabbing hook, when I got the call from Mewtwo in Ultra Space. Aether Foundation has been given her the mission to find the last group of Team Rainbow Rocket. She would only call me if she was in trouble. I grab my grabbing hook and my Orb prototypes, so no one could steal them and used my Moon flute to call Lunala and when he got to my lab, we both went into Ultra Space. We we got to Mewtwo location. It was a circle Ultra Space stations. I saw Mewtwo and Solgaleo in a round electrike cages. Lunala and I got close to the cage and Mewtwo said. "Mizu thank Arceus you made it."_

"_Question why haven't you escaped yet?"_

"_The cage had some kind of dark energy in the bars, so my powers can work here."_

__"_Ok, can you tell me why you and Solgaleo are in the cage. While I try to get you two out of this cage." I started to look around trying to find a way to get them out, while Mewtwo said. "When Solgaleo and I got here, the new commereder of Rainbow Rocket put all of their Pokemon danger if we didn't enter the cage."_

"_What were they going to do?" I said following the power line to the power source of the cage. "They would throw the Pokeballs with the Pokemon inside then, in the path of a Guzzlord."_

"_You fell for her trick." I said finding the power source. I looked at it and was working at it, when Mewtwo said. "What trick?"_

"_Team Rainbow Rocket members have a very hard time catching Pokemon." I then open the power source and started to cut wires in the power source. "The commander wouldn't wasted all their Pokemon, but they would use the Pokemon as a bargany chip to by some time."_

"_Time for what?"_

"_I don't know, let's find out." I then cut the power. "Just give me a few seconds and we can find out what their planning." Then I started to pick the lock on the cage._

_The Commander P.O.V._

_I was in the hanger when one of my teammates came to me. "Commander we have trouble."_

"_Mewtwo and Solgaleo are in the cage we made in from that other world metal. They aren't getting out any time some."_

"_Yes, but Lunala and the Alola champion are here. And he all ready cut power to the cage."_

"_Then what are you doing standing around here." I then looked at the people working on my ship. "Get those Pokemon and that experiment in the ship right now and the rest of you attack them." The teammate next to me said. "But we don't have any Pokemon, you took them all."_

"_You still have hands for punching and feet for kicking right?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Then you can fight. Now, go. Go! Go!" I yelled as most of them run out to fight our enemies. I then looked at the head engineer and said, "How much longer until the ship is ready?"_

"_10 minutes ma'am."_

"_Make it five or you will have a skydiving lesion in Ultra Space."_

"_Yes ma'am." He then ran to the ship and told everyone to go faster._

_Miza P.O.V._

_I finally picked the lock and let Metwo and Solgale. "Do you know were the commanders could be?" I said to Mewtwo. "No, but let's ask him about that." Mewtwo said pointing to the Team Rainbow Rocket member that was holding a newspaper and a wet rag. He then saw us and dropped his stuff. He then started to run, but Mewtwo used his psyche power to bring him over here. He was panicking and was most muddling stuff, but we didn't need him to talk. Mewtwo said. "There are three hangers here, one on the west side, one on the east side and one in the center of this station. The commander is in one of them."_

"_Can you be specific and does he know what the commander is doing in the hanger?"_

"_No he forgot because he was reading fanfiction when the commander told them, but he does know the commander wants all of the Pokemon with here." Mewtwo then throw him in the cage and I said. "Ok then here's a plan. I will go to the center hanger, you go to the east hanger, and the Light Trio will take the west hanger."_

"_Your going to let Necrozma out of the Light Ball."_

"_If you and I can handle ourselves in this area space, but with all the Pokemon in one area and with them being such a small area. I am worried that Lunala and Solgaleo will have some trouble. I would feel better if Necrozma was with them."_

"_Very will, but I will hold on to Necrozma Light Ball." Mewtwo said as I hand it to her after I let Necrozma out. Mewtwo and The Light Trio flew out from the outside of the station. I then grabbed my partners Pokeball and said. "Luna come out." Luna came out and looked at me. I was about to open the station door and I said Luna. "Ok when I open this door use Ice Beam on every Team Rainbow Rocket you see." She nodded and I open the door. She started shooting at the Team Rainbow Rocket members. Freezing them left to right. I then followed her, by ski on the ice floor she made._

_The commander P.O.V._

"_The ship is ready commander." The head engineer said to me. "Good now it's time to leave." I said getting closer to the ship. Then a grunt of mine can up to me and said. "Ma'am the champion is coming and he is using his Primarina to freezing everyone in his way."_

"_Then there's no time. Get the ship ready for launch right now and when they show themselves attack!" I yelled at everyone in the hanger. I then got in the cockpit and just before I fired up the engoins the doors to the hanger open, showing the Alola champion and his Primarina._

_Miza P.O.V._

_I saw the ship and I also saw everyone in the hanger charging at use. I pointed to them and said to Luna. "Luna show them your beauty with __**Sparkling Aria**__." Luna nodded and she bubble started around the area. She then started to sing, popping the bubbles causing the enemy to faint. I then looked at the ship and saw the enigions turn on. I return Luna to her Pokeball and run to the ship. It then stated to leftoff, so I used my grabbing hook to jump on. As we left the hanger three beams of light appeared around us. One yellow, one red, and one blue. I was so distracted by a beam of light, I lost my hold on the ship and my grappling hook. I started to fall when Lunala save me. "Thanks Lunala." I said to Lunala and he roared in happens. Then a weird Ultra Wormhole open up and the commander went throw it. "We need to follow her Lunala." I said to Lunala and we both followed her through the wormhole at the last second._

_Shiny Mewtwo P.O.V._

_After we finished showing her the battles that Kasai and Miza were in, the normal Mewtwo said. "I will keep an eye out for them, but I don't think they're here. Why do you think they are here?"_

"_The bracelet pull me out of the wormhole and here I am." The male Mewtwo said and I said to the other. "Same."_

"_Then because Solgaleo, Lunala and a Magetsu are here, your braces think their are here."_

"_We will fix them back in the wormhole and let us know if you see if they are here." I said to the others Mewtwo. We then both got ready to leave when the normal female Mewtwo said. "Good luck finding your friends and let hope we all meet up again." We then open a wormhole and both went our own ways. It was nice to see others Mewtwo that were connected to other Magetsu and I do hope I find Mizu and Lunala._

_Mizu P.O.V. after the battle_

_Following the Rainbow Rocket commander down the weird Ultra Wormhole. The commander ship was just as fast, but not faster then Lunala. I grab my grabbing hook on the commander ship, but then the commander ship broke away from us. I then saw a light at the end of the wormhole. The commander took this chance and got head of us. We then followed her at full speed, but because of how fast we were all going we didn't see the grant tower in our path until it was to late. I was still far away from the tower, so I dodged it, but the commander wasn't so lucky. I saw the commander eject from the ship and the ship crash into the tower. The Pokeball in the ship holding box were blasted away and landed in the tower or around it. I then notice the commander landing. I looked at Lunala and said. "We will get the Pokemon later, but for now let's get the commander." Lunala roared and we went to the commander landing site. When we got close. I jumped off of Lunala and walked the rest of the way. When I got there I saw the commander. She was around her 30's, white skin, a normal Commander Rainbow Rocket uniform, brown hair and red eyes. She looked right at me and said. "Look at what you've done."_

"_What have I done? Your the one that took the Pokemon here and were the one that crashed your ship into that tower."_

"_Only because you were chasing me." She said and I was going to say something back to her, but then I saw something move behind her. "What's that?" I said to the commander. She looked around and then said. "I don't know." It got closer and we saw it was multiple hands holding utensils and a blue mask. Then more of that thing appeared and started to surround us and attacked the commander. "Get off of me." She said as more of those things attacked her. I then saw them moving closer to me. I tried to let my Pokemon out, but when I hit the button on the Pokeball, but it wasn't working. "Ah help!" I heard the commander scream. I looked her way and saw her being dragged down into the ground. Her hand was out and I rushed to grab it, but I was too late. When I got to where she was already gone. I then looked around and saw all of them coming at me and started to drag me down with the commander. I tried to escape, but it wasn't working. I then took my Pokebalt off and put it above my head. As the things almost had me under. I looked at the sky and saw the full moon, but it looked weird. As I closed my eyes, ready to go into the darkness. I heard Lunala roar and I opened my eyes. I looked up and saw Lunala glowing and shoot a ray of light at me. It pulled me out of the ground and scared those things off. Lunala then looked like he was turning back into a Cosmog, so I thought Lunala would stop shooting his, but he kept shooting at me. I then started to faint, but just before I finally fainted. I saw people coming over to me. _

_3 P.O.V._

_I a control room a women with red hair brown eyes wearing a white shirt with a red armband on her left shoulder and wearing a long black skirt with a gun around her waist. She was in the control room looking for any enemies in that was hiding in the building. When she saw a beam of light from the sky was hitting the ground. She then got up and then went outside. She hopped on her motorcycle and went to the spot of the beam. When she got there, she saw a guy wearing a blue clothes and a pair of blue glasses was on the ground out cold. She got closer to the guy and saw that he was still breathing. She then stood up and got her phone out. The world then change back to normal and she called some people. "This is Mitsuru Kirijo I just found a person with potential and he's hurt. I need an ambulance now."_

"_Right away Miss Kirijo." A person on the other end of the phone call said. And as Mitsuru called people, she didn't Cosmog entering the Mizu backpack. After she finishes her phone call. The ambulance then came 5 minutes later and took the man to the hospital. As the woman watch the ambulance go away, she couldn't help, but wonder who that man was and what was the beam of light was. She then got on her motorcycle and went home, but after she left a hand appeared from the shadow, but then went right back into the shadow._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 The New Dark Moon_

_**Before I start this story I would like to say about how I will update them all. The Persona stories will be up date in this order. 3, then 4, then 5 and back to start. And for PokeFalls it will be random, so don't think I have forgotten about it, but I will do it in the gasped between the Persona stories. Now on with the story.**_

_Minato P.O.V._

_After all this time, I'm going back to the place I lost my parents at. I was listening to the radio on the way to my new place, the domatores of Gekkoukan high school. After I got off the late night train and was walking down the stantion, when my radio stop working, but it old so not a srupiesd. I then saw those coffins at night again, but the therapist think it is because my family I lost at night, so at night I start to see other people in coffins. After finding the domatores and walking into it. I put my backpack down and saw a kid that look kind of like me and was wearing a classic prison outfit. He said to me with a smile. "Your late I've been waiting a long time for you."_

"_Excuse me, but who are you." I said to him and he just laughed. He then snapped his fingers and said. "Now if you want to perseid? Please sign your name." The kid then appeared before me and a book and a quill bin appears where the kid was. The book open and it said Contract. "It's a contract. Don't worry all it says is that you will take full responsibility for your actions. You now the normal stoff." I signed it and he then grabbed the book and quill. He then said. "No one can escape time. It divers us all to the same end." The book then disappeared and he said. "You can't pluck your ears and cover your eyes. And so it begins." He then disappeared into the shadows and while I was think about what just happened, I heard a woman's voice said. "Who's there?" I turned to the voice and saw a girl that looked around my age and had a pink uniform, a red armband and a pistol around her right leg. She then got ready to draw her pistol and I was so scared I didn't see another girl entered the room. "Takeba wait!" The other girl said, stopping Takeba and we both looked at the other woman and she was wearing that same things as Takeba, but they were whight and the gun was around her wisted. She then said to me. "I didn't think you'd arrive so late."_

"_Yeah I miss the early train and had to take the late one."_

"_Wy name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." Takeba then said to Misuru. "...Who's he?"_

"_He's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign him here. He'll eventually by moved to a room in the boy's dorm."_

"_...Is it okay for him to be here?"_

"_I guess we'll see…" Mitsuru then pointed to Takeba and said. "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring just like you."_

"_Hey." Yukari said to me. "Hello Mitsuru and Yukari, it is nice to meet you, I'm Minato Arisato. And what is with the gun's?"_

"_Never mind them and it's getting late, so you should get some rest. Your room is on the second floor at the end of the hall. Your room is on the second floor, at the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there." Mitsuru said to me and I said to her. "Thank you, Mitsuru." I grabbed my backpack and Yukari said. "Oh… I'll show you the way. Follow me." I nodded and I followed her to my room. It was at the end of the hallway and Yukari said. "This is it… Pretty easy to remember, huh? ...Since it's right at the end of the hall. Oh yeah make sure you don't lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it... So, any questions?"_

"_Yeah, does a kid live here too?"_

"_Kid? No it's just us, Mitsuru and a friend of hers. His name is Akiniko Sanada. Why do you ask?"_

"_I thought I saw one, but it must have been my head playing tricks on me for a lack of sleep." Yukari looked at me for a second and said. "Um… Can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure."_

"_On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"_

"_Everything was darker than usual, but everything was fine. Why?"_

"_I see… Never mind, then. Well, I'd better get going..." Yukari then started to leave, but she stopped and said to me. "I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay?"_

"_Ok." _

"_Goodnight." She then left and I entered my room. It was nice, but it was small. The next day I got ready for school when someone knocked at my door. "It's Yukari. Are you awake?"_

"_Yes." I then opened the door and she walked into my room. "Good morning. Did you sleep okay?"_

"_Yeah." Yukari then looked down and said. "Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready to go?"_

"_Yeah, I'm ready."_

"_Okay. Then let's go." I grabbed my bag and we left for school. On the way to the school Yukari was telling about the city and showing the school. "Welcome to Gekkoukan high school. Hope you like it?" We then entered the school and after we did Yukari said to me. "You're okay from here, right?"_

"_If you tell me who to see and where to go."_

"_You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left. ...And that concludes the tour Do you have any questions before I go?"_

"_Just one. Which class are you in?"_

"_Me? I dunno… I haven't looked at the classroom assignments yet. Hey… About last night… Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?" I nodded, even if people might take it the wrong way and she said. "...See ya later." She then left and I went to the Facility Office. When I got there a teacher said to me. "Oh, are you the new student?"_

"_Yes, ma'am." She then looked at a book in her hand and said. "Minato Arisato 11th grade, correct?"_

"_That me."_

"_Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places… Let's see… In 1999… that was what ten years ago? Your parents." She then gasp as she read my history. "I'm sorry… I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand. I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."_

"_Thank you and it's nice to meet you!"_

"_Wow, such enthusiasm! Have you seen the classroom assignment? You're in 2-F; that's my class. But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me." I then followed her to the ceremony and the principal was given us a speech. "As you begin the new school year. I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, "If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well." When applied to student life, this means…" The principal continues with speech for a long time, so a classmate behind me said. "Hey…"_

"_What?"_

"_You came to school with Yukari this morning, right? I saw you two walking together. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_I see. I thought you might know, but… I guess not. ...So, how well do you know her?" A teacher from another class the heard the boy talking and said to another teacher. "I hear talking."_

"_I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class…" We heard that and Ms. Toriumi said to us. "Shhh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!" He then shut up and we all listened to the speech. After the speech, I went to my class and found my seat. I then got up from my seat and a kid with a hat on said to me. "Sup, dude!? How's it going?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Me? I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how tough it is being the new kid… So I wanted to say, "Hey." ...See what a nice guy I am!"_

"_I wouldn't say that." Junpei was going to say something, but Yukari walked up to us and Junpei said to Yukari. "Hey, it's Yuka-tan! I didn't think we'd be in the same class again." She sighed and said. "At it again, huh? I swear, you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"_

"_What? But, I was just being friendly."_

"_If you say so." She then looked at me and said. "Anyway, looks like we're in the same homeroom…"_

"_It must be fate." I said to her and she said. "Fate? Yeah, right. Still, I'm a little surprised." Junpei then said. "Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too? By the way, I heard you two came to school together this morning. What's up with that? C'mon, gimme the dirt!" Yukari looked at her and said. "Wh-What are you talking about!? We live in the same dorm. There's nothing going on, okay? Why are people even talking about it!? Now you have me worried..." She looked at me and said. "Hey… You didn't say anything to anyone about… you know what, did you?"_

"_No, but saying "you know what?" may give people the wrong idea."_

"_Oh, right." Junpei looked surprised and said to us. "L-Last night…?_

"_See." I said to her. "W-Wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea! Listen! I just met him yesterday, and there's absolutely nothing between us! Geez… I've gotta go. I've got something to take care of for the archery team. But, you better not start any rumors!" She said to Junpei and then left. Junpei then looked at me and said. "Ah, who cares? No one take rumors seriously, anyway. She's so paranoid… But, hey! It's your first day here, and people are already talking about you! Believe it or not, she's actually pretty popular. You da man! Heheh, this is gonna be a fun year. I can feel it!" I was going to say something to Junpei, but class then started._

_Mitsuru P.O.V._

_I was reading a report on Minato, when Akihiko came up to me and said to me. "I'm going out for a bit. Didn't you see the newspaper? There's a lot going on."_

"_...I know. People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome. I've seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but…"_

"_Yeah, right. It has to be THEM. Otherwise, it's not worth my time…"_

"_You have a one track mind… Will you be okay on your own? The Chairman will be here for the next few days, but after that, I can..."_

"_Don't worry. I'm just getting a little practice." He left and said to him, before he went out the door. "This isn't a game, Akiniko…" Akiniko heard me, but that didn't stop him. I then went back to reading the report._

_Minato P.O.V._

_After school the next day I went back to the domers and saw Yukari talking to a man. I shut the door and Yukari said. "Oh, he's back."_

"_So, this is our new guest…" The man said get up from his chair and walking over to me. "Good evening."_

"_Good evening and who are you?"_

"_My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. "Ikutsuki" … Hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes… Please, have a seat." I took a seat and he said to me. "I apologize for the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?"_

"_Just one. Why are you here?"_

"_To welcome you, of course. Well, to be honest, I do have other business here. Speaking of which… Where's Mitsuru, Yukari?"_

"_She's upstairs." Yukari said to Ikutsuki and Ikutsuki then said to me. "As diligent as always. Although, it doesn't hurt to come down and say hello… Is there anything else?"_

"_No, I'm good."_

"_Then, I hope you have a successful school year. Now, if you'll excuse me…" He then got up and said to me. "You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say, "The early bird catches the bookworm!"...Please forgive the pun." He then left and laughed at his joke. Yukari sighed and said. "You'll get used to his lame jokes."_

"_I don't that?" I then went to my room and got ready for bed. _

_Yukari P.O.V._

_Mitsuru and I were watching Minato sleep when Ikutsuki came into the room and said. "Working hard? So how's he doing?" Mitsuru said. "He went to bed a little while ago. He's asleep now. Mr. Chairman, do you think he's…?"_

"_Well, let's wait and see for now. ...The Dark Hour is approaching." We all looked at the clock and it struck midnight. And I said to Ikutsuki. "What's that Dark Hour anyway?"_

"_The Dark Hour occurs every day at 12 midnight; you could say it's the "hidden' hour. During this time, an ordinary person Transmogrified into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs."_

"_Then, he must be…"_

"_As you can see, he retained his human form. He's asleep, but he's definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. The only question that remains is whether or not he has the potential. Although, he must. ...If he didn't they would've preyed on him by now."_

"_Scary…" We then looked at Minato and Ikutsuki said."In any case, we should continue to monitor him for a few more days. Mitsuru then said. "Yes, sir."_

"_I feel kinda bad, though, spying on him like this…" I said as we got back to watching him sleep._

_Minato P.O.V._

_I was having a dream about a blue elerater that was very big and had a woman with gold eyes, short white hair and wearing a blue clothes. There was also a man in a suit and had a really big nose and he said to me. "Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young man. My name is Igor. ...I am delighted to make your acquaintance." He then points to the girl. "This is Elizabeth. She's a resident here, like myself."_

"_Pleased to meet you." She said with a smile and Igor said. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… It's been years since we've had a guest." Igor then showed me the contract from my first day that I signed. "Only those who have signed the can enter this place… a contract. Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return… that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make."_

"_Ok, I understand."_

"_Hold on to this…" He then gave me a key and said. "Till we meet again…" I then woke up the next day and nothing happen all day, but that night something happens._

_Yukari P.O.V._

_The next day Mitsuru and I were watching Minato and Akihiko was outside the dormes. "...How is he?" Ikutsuki said walking into the room. Mitsuru awnered him. "...The same as last night."_

"_Hmm… Very interesting. Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first… Memory loss… Disorientation… But, this subject is rather unique. He hasn't exhibited any of the common symptoms." I then said to them. "But… we're treating him like a guinea pig." Ikutsuki I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members. I heard he's your classmate… Wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone from the grade?"_

"_Yeah, I guess. But, still.." I said, but something on the computer turned on and Mitsuru answered it. "Command room. ...Is that you, Akihiko?" It was Akihiko and he said. "You're not gonna believe this…! This thing is huge! Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk… It's chasing me… I wanted to let you guys know. I'm almost there." We all were shocked and I said to the others. "Does that mean… he's bringing that thing here!?" Mitsuru turn to the Ikutsuki and said. "Mr. Chairman! Let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle! Let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!"_

"_...R-Right! Be careful!" We all run to the front door and Mitsuru screamed. "Akiniko!" We saw Akiniko fall down next down the door. I ran up to him and see if he was hurt and he was. "Senpai!?" I said to him and he said to us. "I'm alright. Get ready to be surprised… It'll be here any second." Mitsuru then got near him and said. "This is no time to joke around!"_

"_It's one of them, Akiniko?" Ikutsuki said looking at Akiniko. "Yes, but not an ordinary one-." He couldn't fiched, but something attacked the building. I said to the other. "What the... !? ...You've gotta be kidding me!" Mitsuru then gave us orders. "Mr. Chairman, please head for the command room! Takeba, go upstairs and wake him up! Then, escape out the back."_

"_But, what about you two?"_

"_We'll stop it here. You led it to us, Akihiko, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight."_

"_Like I had a choice!" He said getting up and then he looked at me. "What are you waiting for, Yukari? GO!"_

"_I-I'm going!" I then run to Minato room._

_Minato P.O.V._

_I was woken by a loud noise and I heard a commotion down the hall. I then got a feeling that something was wrong, so I got dressed into my school uniform and I heard Yukari pounding at my door. "WAKE UP!" I then opened the door and she said. "I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!"_

"_What's going on?!" The building them shock and Yukari said. "Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the backdoor!" We were about to leave when she said. "Wait! ...Take this, just in case." She then handed me a short sword and we then started running for the backdoor. "Alright, we should be safe now-" Yukari then got a call from Mitsuru and Mitsuru said. "Takeba, do you read me!?"_

"_Y-Yes! I hear you!"_

"_Be careful! There's more than one enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!"_

"_What!?" We then heard something attacking the door and Yukari said with a gasp. "L-Let's pull back!" We then run up to the second floor, but something was following us, so we ran up to the roof. When we got up their, Yukari shut and locked the door. She then turned to me and said. "I think we're okay for now…" We then heard something climbing up the building. We both turned around and saw a monster that was all hands and had knives and a blue mask. "Those mothers we call them Shadows." Yukari said as she grabbed her pistol and tried to fire it at his head. But she couldn't and the Shadows attacked he. Her gun feel close to my feet and then I saw that kid again. "Go on." He said as I picked up the gun and remember what Yukari was trying to do. I then put it next to my head and said. "Persona." I fired and I felt something inside me awaken and it said. "I am thou, thou art I… From the sea of soul I come. I am Orpheus master of strings." Orpheus was like a puppet with a really big harp on back and then I felt something else awaken inside me. Something then ripped out of Orpheus. It had a clock, a mask that look a tex skull and had coffins on his back. It was killing that shadow like a monster and after it finished the Shadows. It roared at me and then I heard an explosion. He then turned back to Qrpheus and I start to feel weak. "Is it over…?"_

"_Looks like it." I then fell to the ground and just before I lost consciousness, I heard Yukari said. "Are you okay!? Come on…! Say something! Can you hear me!? Please…!" I then lost consciousness._

_Mitsuru P.O.V._

_Minato had just lost consciousness and the Chairman finally got to the roof. I then gave everyone their orders. "Mr. Chairman gave Arisato and Sanada first aid until, the Dark Hour is over, then bring them to the hospitals. I'll go back to the control room and see if any Shadow are still in the building." They nodded and we all went inside. In the control room I found no enemies inside the building, but some kind of emergy spick appered on my screams and after I toched it, I saw a beam of light hitting the ground. I then jumped on my motorcycle and went to the location. When I got there I saw a guy in blue's clothes. He was hurt and the Dark Hour was over. I then called ambulance "This is Mitsuru Kirijo I just found a person with potential and he's hurt. I need an ambulance now."_

"_Right away Miss Kirijo." I then hangs up and the ambulance then came 5 minutes later and took the man to the hospital. I then went back home on my motorcycle and the Chairman asked me. "Akihiko and Minato are at the hospital now and why did you leave Mitsuru?"_

"_A beam of light appeared on our seniors and I went to investigate the location. When I got there, I say a person that could have the potential, but he was hurt. So I call an ambulance for his. He should be at the hospital now with the others."_

"_Then we must see him in the morning. I don't know about you but I am sleepy." The Chairman then left and I was also feeling tired. I then got some sleep, tomorrow will be interstaning._

_Mizu P.O.V._

_I started to wake up and looked around. I was in a hospital room and it had a mirror. I then started to panic, because I couldn't see Luna. "Primarina?" I then saw her looking into my backpack. "What are you doing Luna?" Luna then heard my voice and turned to face me and then she hugged me. I then felt tears rolling down her eyes and I said. "I'm so sorry if I scared you. But what are you looking for?" Luna then started to move towards my backpack, but we heard someone coming inside. "Luna hide under the bed." She did that and a women with red hair and an old man came into the room. The old man then said to me. "Hello My name is Shuji Ikutsuki, this is Mitsuru Kirijo, she the one found you and call the ambulance to bring you here." He points to the girl with red hair and I said to her. "Thank you, Mitsuru. My name is Mizu Mangetsu." I then around them looking for their Pokemon and Ikutsuki said."Now that the hello's are out of can you tell us what happened to you?"_

"_I was chasing the leader of a criminal organisation, when she came here. But something attacked us and the criminal was dragged into the shadow."_

"_Do you know about a beam of light that hit you?"_

"_Yeah, my Pokemon friend Lunala was shoot a beam of light at me, so the shadows wouldn't take me too."_

"_What are Pokemon and who is Lunala?"_

"_You don't know about Pokemon?"_

"_No."_

"_Then I am not in my home dimension."_

"_What do you mean?" Ikutsuki said and I said to him. "I live in a different dimension, that has Pokemon in it."_

"_Again what is a Pokemon?" Mitsuru said to me and I said to her. "This is. Luna come on out, I think their friendly." Luna then rises up from under my bed and scared them. "Don't worry she really friendly." I said to calm them down, it work and Mitsuru then said to me. "Where's Lunala?"_

"_I don't know? Do you know Luna?" She nodded and point at my backpack. Mitsuru opened it and something jumped out of it. It landed on my lap and it was a Cosmog. "What is that?" Ikutsuki said and I said to him. "This was Lunala, but now he is a Cosmog. I don't know why Lunala turned back into Lunala, but now I'm stuck here." I then petted Cosmog and Ikutsuki said. "Mizu you came here last night right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So you notice how weird it looked right?"_

"_Yes?" I said not liking how this questions were not going. "You see what happened was an event that is called the Dark Hour and in this hour, monster we call Shadow come out and attack people."_

"_So that what attacked me and the commander."_

"_Yes, and I was wondering if you could help us, put and end of this."_

"_Why do you need me to help, I can barely fight?"_

"_We only have four members and two of them are in this hospital. We are dispersed and we need all of the help we can get."_

"_Can I think alone for a monet, alone please?" I need time to think about all of this. "Off course and you can walk around the hospital, but we told the stuff not to let you leave. Will come back later." They then left and I got up from the bed, returned Luna to her Pokeball and started to walk around. I then found myself in a park like every in the hospital. I then heard someone crying and I looked around. I then saw a little girl sitting on a bench and under the cherry blossom tree. She was wearing a yellow dress, she had really white skin, white hair, and red eyes. I got closer to her and sat down next to her. "What's the matter?" I said to her and she turned away from me. "Do I make you unhappy?"_

"_No my big sister tell me not to strangers."_

"_Then I won't be a strangers." I then got off the bench and nelled down next to her. "Hi, I'm Mizu Mangetsu and your name would be?" I said giving her my hand and she took it, then said. "Sam Hikari."_

"_Nice to meet Sam. Now that I'm not a stranger can you tell why you look so sad?" She thought for a second and said. "I just miss my family."_

"_Where are they?"_

"_My big sister at school and my parents are overseas in Africa help the people there. Because they're doctors and inventors."_

"_What about your sister, can't she come to see you after school?"_

"_She has a job after school and she would get off until after visiting hours are over."_

"_Do you have any friends from school that can come over and see you?"_

"_No I'm home-schooled and I am always sick went an event happens."_

__"_How sad, but I think I know someone that will make you smile."_

"_Who?"_

"_My friend Luna. Do you want to meet her?" She nodded and I grabbed Luna Pokeball. "Luna come on out." Luna then appeared and Sam said as she backed away. "What is this?"_

"_This is Luna. She is a Pokemon called Primarina." I then saw how scared she looked. "Don't worry Luna is really friendly and she really loves kids." Luna then started to cuddle with Sam and Sam started to laugh. "Luna why don't you show her your balloons?" I said to Luna and she nodded. She then started to make colorful balloons will she was singing. I saw Sam liking this and even more went Luna started to sing. After one of them popped near the tree and Pokeball fell down. "What's this?" Sam said picking up the Pokeball. "That is a Pokeball, it help hold Pokemon."_

"_Is a Pokemon inside?"_

"_I don't know. I'll open it, You stand behind Luna, just in case he's a little mad." She nodded and hide behind Luna. I then looked at the Pokeball and saw it was plain Pokeball, but it had some kind of black wrapping around it. It looked around and found the button and pressed it. The wrapping then disappeared and a Pokemon jumped out of the ball. It was a Poppilio and she didn't look mad, she looked scared and alone. "It ok, she just scared. Luna if you would?" Luna nodded and went over to Popplio to comfort her. "What is it and why does it look like Luna?" Sam said standing behind me. "That is a Popplio, she is like Luna cousins and there's no reason to be scared. She just loss." Sam then got close to Popplio and I said to her. "You want pet her don't you?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Will don't be scared, just put your hand out and let her come to you." Sam pulled out her hand out and Popplio after a few seconds later, she came over to Sam and let Sam pet her. I saw Sam having fun with Popplio. I then looked down at the Pokeball and then I saw Popplio make balloons for Sam and she was smiling. I then got close to them and said to Sam. "Sam, I have something for you."_

"_What?" I then handed her the Pokeball and said. "I can bring her around with me, so if your up for it and if Popplio like it. I want you to take care of Popplio."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really, but please be careful about the people you show Popplio to, ok?" I said to her and she nodded. She then looked at Popplio and Popplio nodded yes. "I finally have a friend."_

"_Wrong." I said to her and see look at me. "You have two friends, now."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, also you can give her a nickname to." She looked at Popplio and thought for a moment. "How about Yujo? It the Japanese word for friendship."_

"_That is a fine nickname, now how about we play with our Pokemon." She nodded and for the next few hours, we were playing with Luna and Yujo. It was fun, but then I saw Mitsuru standing by the door. "Luna stay here with Sam and Yujo. I got to talk to Mitsuru." I then left them and went to Mitsuru. "Enjoying yourself?" She said to me and I said to her. "Yes and your cutting into it. What do you what?"_

"_You've have a few hours to think about the Chairman offer and I am here to get your answer."_

"_Ok, but I have some questions."_

"_Shoot?"_

"_If the Dark hour is here, then why don't you get people away from here?"_

"_The Dark Hour is a world event, so no matter where someone is the Dark Hour will follow and this city is the heart of it all. It also gives people Apathy Syndrome."_

"_I know about it." I then looked at Luna playing with Sam and Yujo. "I will help you stop it, but I have one condication."_

"_Name it?"_

"_You see the little blue seal with that girl right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_That is a Pokemon and I need you help rounding them all up."_

"_Even that one?"_

"_No, if a Pokemon and a person has a bond like Sam and Yujo. Then they don't need to be round up, after all we don't what to be bad guys right?"_

"_Ok, do you know where they are?"_

"_No. The commander had a lot of Pokemon in her ship and after it crashed into a tower the Pokeball holding the Pokemon scared ever wear around here. And if you have trouble getting the other to help you, then tell them that Pokemon can help us stop the Dark Hour."_

"_I will and the Chairman thought you would join us, so we are making things for you ideanty here, so stay here until it is done, ok?"_

"_That fine after all I get to play with Yujo and help Sam understand Pokemon. Anything else you need to tell me?"_

"_Just one thing. The Dark Hour is at midnight, so be careful."_

"_Thank you for telling me, goodbye." Mitsuru then left and I went back to Luna, Sam, and Yujo. We played and talked all day but as it got dark outside. We had to go to our own rooms. That night I wait for midnight with all of my Pokemon out. And once it struck midnight, everything turned green. I looked outside and saw the moon was green and then I looked out into the hallway and say some people in coffins. "This is going to be a very interesting adventure, don't you say guys?" I turned to face my Pokemon and they all had a surprised look on their faces. "What's the matter?" Luna pointed to the mirror in the room and I thought something was coming out of it. But I was wrong. I looked at it and I saw that my clothes turned neon blue and I had Lunala horns on my head and his wings on my back. I touched my horns and said to the others. "What did Lunala do to me?"_

**And done. Now this chapter is over I would like to talk about Mizu and why he was playing with Sam. Mizu doesn't like to see any sad people, so he will do everything in his power to make someone happy. So when he saw Sam and learn how sad she was. He decided to play with her, he still we see her in the hospital and visit her when he has time, because being her friend and playing with her make her happy and that make Mizu happy.**

**Goodbye, see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 Rookies in Tartarus_

_Mizu P.O.V._

_It had been a week since I came to this world. It hasn't been bad. I was hanging out with Sam and Yujo or telling Mitsuru about Pokemon during the daytime and during The Dark Hour, I was practicing my new powers. The downside to all of this time was crashing into things as I was learning how to fly with my new wings. I even saw some of those Shadows, Mitsuru told me about in one of her visits. Today Mitsuru said she will take me to the dorms and meet the rest of her team. But before I go I had to say goodbye to Sam and Yujo. After I found her room, I knocked on it and said. "Sam it's me can I come in?"_

"_Come in." She said and I entered the room. She was on the bed with Yujo sleeping next to her. I got close to her and she said. "What's up?"_

"_I'm leaving today."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, but don't worry I will come back when I have some free time."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Cross my heart and hope to die." I then gave her a hug and then I went to the main enterice and waited for Mitsuru. A few minutes later she came up to me with a limo. I got in and said to her. "Thanks for the ride."_

"_No problem. Before we go to the dorms. I would like to show you the school you will be going to, as well as the rest of the town."_

"_Ok." Mitsuru then showed me around and after a while we made our way to the dorm. "This is the place." Mitsuru said as we got out of the limo and when I got out of it, I saw a guy with a lot of suitcase walking into the dorms. "Who's that?" I said to Mitsuru and she said to me. "He is a new recruit like you, so you're not the only new guy here."_

"_Cool, then let go in." I said as I climbed up the stairs, but Mitsuru stopped me. "Wait here. I'll call you in."_

"_Yes ma'am." I said as she walked into the dorms. "You can come in now." She said and I went inside to meet my new friends._

_Minato P.O.V._

_I started to wake up and I heard Yukari say. "You're awake…! Um, how do you feel?"_

"_Fine, how long was I out?"_

"_Almost a week. Thank goodness. You finally came to… I was so worried about you…"_

"_Thank you for your kindness, but where are we?"_

"_Oh yeah, this is Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. It's just a short walk from the station. The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you. He said you were just exhausted… But, you kept sleeping and sleeping. You know how worried I was?"_

"_I'm sorry for worrying you."_

"_Um, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything… Even though I was supposed to protect you, I… But, your power… It was amazing."_

"_What were those things anyway?"_

"_...You mean the Shadows? They're what we're fighting against. And the power you used… We call it "Persona". We'll explain everything later. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…"_

"_I understand." She then got up and as she did, she said to me. "I, uh… I wanted to tell you that… I'm sorta like you."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_My dad died in an accident when I was little… And my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms… You're all alone too, right?"_

"_Yeah, but how did you know?"_

"_To be honest, I already know about your past… But, it didn't seem fair, so I wanted you to know about mine… A long time ago. There was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody really knows what happened… He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group. So I'm hoping that if I stick around long enough, I'll find out something. That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan High, and why I was there when this happened to you...Of course I panicked and wasn't much help… It was my first time fighting them, too. I'm sorry… You wouldn't have to go through all this if I wasn't such a coward…"_

"_I was scared too, but I had to do something."_

"_Thanks… but still… And here I am telling you all this the minute you wake up. While I was waiting, I thought to myself. "I've been hiding so many things from him… As soon as he wakes up, I'll tell him the truth." So, thanks for listening. I've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time."_

"_Your welcome and thank you for telling me." She smiled and said. "...Alright, I'm gonna get going. I'll let the others know you woke up. Take it easy, okay? Be a good patient! And don't hesitate to call the nurse. I'm sure she'll take good care of you. Bye." She then left me. A little later a nurse came in and told me that I could leave and then I made my way to meet up with everyone in the lobby in our droms and there was a briefcase on the table. Ikutsuki saw me and said. "Ah, there you are. I'm glad that you're okay. Please, have a seat."_

"_Thank you." I took a seat and he continued to talk. "Oh, before that. I believe I mentioned him earlier, but this is Akihiko."_

"_How ya doing?" Akihiko said to me and I gave him a thumbs up. Ikutsuki then continued. Okay, let me start off by asking you this… Would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more than 24 hours?"_

"_I would say you're crazy, but that would before I was attacked by Shadows."_

"_Do you remember the night you came here? You had to have noticed the signs… The streetling went out… Nothing was working… There were coffins everywhere… Didn't it feel like you were in a different time…?" Misuru said to me and I said to her. "Yeah, but people tell me it was just in my head."_

"_Well it is not. That's the Dark Hour- a time period hidden between one day and the next."_

"_If it's an extra hour, how can it be hidden?"_

"_It's more like something people aren't aware of. But, the Dark Hour does exist. It occurs each night at midnight. It'll happen tonight, and every night to come." Ikutsuki said to me. Akihiko then said. "Normal people don't realize it, since they're all sleeping inside their coffins. But, that's not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting."_

"_I hate to ask, but what makes it interesting?" I said to him and he got up with excitement. "You saw those creatures we call them "Shadows." They only appear during the Dark Hour, and attack anyone not in a coffin. It's our job to defeat them. ...Sounds exciting, huh?"_

"_Akihiko! Why are you always like that? You just got hurt the other day!" Mitsuru yelled at Akihiko and we all went quiet. Ikutsuki then broke the silence. "Now, now. He does his work well. Long story short, we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad- S.E.E.S. for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows. Mitsuru is the leader. I'm the club advisor."_

"_A Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living corpse. They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them." Mitsuru said and I said to her. "How do you fight them?"_

"_Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour. Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the Shadows. That's "Persona"-then power you used the other night. The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users. Which means, it's all up to you guys." Ikutsuki said to me and I said to him. "I understand."_

"_I'm glad you're quick to understand." Mitsuru then got up and opened the briefcase. Inside was a gun I used against the Shadows. Mitsuru then said, pushing the case close to me. "What he's trying to say is, we want you to join us. We've prepared an Evoker for you. We'd like you to lend us your strength."_

"_You will have my strengths." I said to everyone and Yukari said with a sigh. "I was afraid you'd say no… Welcome aboard!"_

"_Thank you so much. I'm really glad. Oh, I almost forgot… About your room assignment… Why don't you just stay here, in your current room? I don't know what the holdup is, but I guess it worked out in the end."_

"_Holdup? But, wasn't that- Oh never mind. It doesn't matter anymore..."Yukari said and then I heard a mysterious voice ringing in your head... _

_Thou shalt have our blessing when_

_Thou choosest to create a Persona_

_Of the Fool Arcana…_

_(S.E.E.S. / Fool Rank 1)_

_I then went to the bed, but I woke up in the middle of the Dark Hour, by the Mysterious boy as he was chuckling. "Hi, how are you?"_

"_And you are…?"_

"_We've met before."_

"_Yes, but I never got your name."_

"_Soon, the end will come. I remembered, so I thought I should tell you." He said dodging my question. "I remember, but what's your name and what end?"_

"_The end of everything. ...But to be honest, I don't really know what it is. Oh, looks like you've awakened to your power… and an unusual power it is. A power that takes many forms yet is bound by none… It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up. Do you remember when we first met?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I expect you to honor your commitment. I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me… Okay then, see you later." The Dark hour then was over and he disappeared. The next day after school, I was in my room studying, when Yukari said from downstairs. "Hey, it's me. Can you come down here?"_

"_Coming." I went down stairs and I saw Yukari talking to Akihiko. "...Okay, he's here now. So what's this all about?"_

"_There's someone I wanna introduce. ...Hey, hurry up." Akihiko said to the person behind the door. The guy on the other side of the door said. "Hold your horse… This is freaking heavy." The doors opened and Junpei came in it with a really big suitcase. Yukari was surprised and said. "J-Junpei!? ...Why is HE here!? Wait, don't tell me-"_

"_This is Junpei Iori from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today." Akihiko said, before Junpei said to us, as he chuckled. "Wazzup?"_

"_Nothing much." I said to Junpei, but Yukari was still surprised. "He's staying HERE!? You've gotta be kidding me!" Akihiko then said to her. "I bumped into him the other night. He has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently… I told him about us, and he agreed to help."_

"_You have the potential!? For real!?"_

"_He found me crying like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins. I don't remember much, but… man, that's embarrassing! He said that's, ya know, completely normal… in the beginning. Like, being confused and not remembering anything. Did ya guys know that?" Junpei said to us and I said to him._

"_Not for me." _

"_Really?"_

"_But I'm a speatle case."_

"_Oh… that's good. You should, since you're a Persona-user. ...But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys. I had no idea. I'm glad I'm not the only one. It could get kinda lonely, ya know." Mitsuru then walked into the room and Akihiko said. "Mitsuru where have you been?"_

"_Showing the new recruit the town."_

"_Another one? Where is he or she?" Yukari said to Mitsuru and she said. "He's outside, I'll call him in. You can come in now." Then a guy with black hair, silver eyes, blue classes and was in a doctor outfit that was also blue. Mitsuru then said to us. "This is Mizu Mangetsu, he is new to this world. And Mizu, this is Akihiko, Junpei, Yukari and Minato._

"_What do you mean by "This World"? I said to Mitsuru, but Mizu said to me. "I am from a different world."_

"_Really?" Junpei said, looking at Mizu. "Yes, Because you guys don't have Pokemon in this world."_

"_What are Pokemon?" Yukari said as Mizu pulled out a ball with a red and white paint. "This is a Pokeball. It holes a Pokemon inside. Now show your beauty Luna." Then a white seal with a dark blue tail and light blue hair appeared in the middle of the room. Akihiko was about to fight it, but Mitsuru stopped him and said. "Calm down Akihiko, she is a friend. Mizu uses Pokemon to help him fight and this is Luna."_

"_Fine, but what is it?" Akihiko said and Mizu said to us. "First of all Luna is a she and a Primarina. Not an it. _And Primarina is the Soloist Pokemon. To Primarina, every battle is a stage. It takes down its prey with beautiful singing and dancing_." __**(Time out, Mizu knows everything about Pokemon, so he doesn't have a Rotom Pokedexs, unlike the other Mangetsu. Time in) **__Luna then came up to us and made a colorful balloon. As she made more balloons, I noticed Mizu had 5 more Pokeball, so I said to him. "Mizu, right?"_

"_Yes, what is it?"_

"_Do you have 5 more Pokemon?"_

"_Yes, I just wanted to show you Luna first. Do you all want to see the other ones?" We all looked at one another and Mitsuru said. "You and your team are part of our team, so it would be smart for us to meet them all."_

"_Ok, but I am going to need more room, before I show all of them."_

"_There is a bigger room over here." Mitsuru then left and we all followed her. The room was bigger and Mizu picked another one of his Pokeball to show us. "Into the air Wendy." After the flash we all saw a big Toucan, but it's beak was curved down and it had a red to yellow pattern. Junpei then said touching it's beck. "He looks cool." It's beck then turned red and Junpei removed his hand in pain. I then said to Mizu. "What just happened?"_

"_First Wendy is a girl and second Wendy can heat up her beak up, mostly when we someone thought it. And before you ask Wendy is a Toucannon. _Toucannon, are the Cannon Pokemon. When it battles, its beak heats up. The temperature can exceed 212 degrees Fahrenheit, causing severe burns when it hits. _Now for my next Pokemon. It's time to shine, Mike." Mizu showed off Mike and he was like U.F.O. with magnets. "This is Mike."_

"_Is Mike a he or she." I said to Mizu and he said. "Actually Mike is genderless."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, most Steel Type Pokemon are genderless, but Mike identives himself as male. I will tell you about types later. Now what Mike is a Magenzone. _Magenzone is the Magnetic Area Pokemon. It uses radar to monitor its territory. Intruders are quickly disposed of with a hyper beam. _He is my greatest garud, so if we need to protect someone or something, he is the best choice. Now I like to show you my smart Pokemon, Adam shows them your power." Mizu then pulled out another one of his Pokeballs and showed us a yellow man with some kind of brown clothes on and had silver spoons. It also had a really big mustache. "This is Adam, he is a Alakazam. _Alakazam our the Psi Pokemon. It's brain can outperform a supercomputer. It's I.Q. is said to be around 5,000. _Now before I show you the last two, Adam I need you to find my room and get the lab ready?" Mizu took off his backpack and a purple aura surrounded it and then Adam floated out of the room._

_I then saw one of Mizu Pokeball start to shake and then a really big dog appeared and tackled me to the ground. Mizu then pulled it off and said. "Sorry about Red, he just loves meeting people." Yukari then patted Red behind the ear and he started to wage it's tale. "Red is an Arcanine. _Arcanine is the Legendary Pokemon. There are so many old tales about them that they're called legendary Pokemon, but there are way more of them around than you'd expect. _Now for my last Pokemon. Alex come out please?" Mizu then let his last Pokemon out. Alex was a little black fox with yellow rings. Alex then looked at us and ran behind Mizu's legs. "It's ok Alex their friends. Sorry Alex is really shy. Now Alex is a Umbreon. _Umbreon is the Moonlight Pokemon. On the night of a full moon, or when it gets excited, the ring patterns on its body glow yellow. _Now that everyone, so what do we do now?"_

"_Let's all get some sleep, tomorrow we will example our missions and Tartarus." Mitsuru said and Yukari said. "Tartarus?"_

"_It is what we believe we can find the reason for The Dark Hour there."_

"_I hope so…"_

"_Now let's get some sleep." Mitsuru said and we all went to our rooms. The next day and after we made it to school. Mizu left us and the next time we saw him was in our classroom. Ms. Toriumi then said to us. "Everyone, I would like to introduce Mizu Mangetsu."_

"_Hello everyone." Mizu said to us. Ms. Toriumi then said to Mizu. Your seat is over there." She pointed to a seat and after he sat down, we started class. It was all fine and during the start of lunch Yukari said to us with a yawn. "I thought I was gonna fall asleep there…"_

"_Why would you? It is always good to learn about new things" Mizu asked Yukari. Junpei said to Mizu. "Are you an egghead?"_

"_If you mean a very smart person, who loves knowledge, then yes." I was going to say something, but Mitsuru came into the room and said to us. "Can I have a minute? Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone."_

"_Oh, are we having that talk?" Junpei said as he was thinking of something else. "I'll save the details for later. See you there." Mitsuru said, before she left the room. Junpei then said to us looking at the door. "Wow, she didn't waste any time leaving…"_

"_She's probably busy with things like the Student Council, unlike us." Yukari said and I felt her hostility. I knew why, but Junpei didn't, so he said. "Whoa, Yuka-tan! Do I sense some hostility?"_

"_Well, it's not that I don't like her… She's just…"_

"_A girl with a lot of things on her plate." Mizu said to us. He then said. "Plus, we all need to work together. So find the axe you have with her and bury it." Yukari looked away, but Mizu was right. After school we all meet up in the lobby of our dorms. Mizu had Luna out and I took a seat. "Okay, everyone's here. I'd like your undivided attention. For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had. But, that number recently jumped to five and half." Ikutsuki said to us and I said to him. "What do you mean by "five and half" don't you mean six?"_

"_Unfortunately no. Mizu has a power like a Persona, but it is not a Persona."_

"_Really what is it?" I asked Mizu and he said to me. "I will show you all tonight, when we go to Tartarus."_

"_Yes. Starting tonight at 12:00 AM, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus." Ikutsuki said and Junpei said. "Sorry… I asked this yesterday, but what's this Tartarus thing again?"_

"_You haven't seen it, Junpei?" Yukari said to Junpei. Junpei thought about it, but he did have an idea. Ikutsuki then said. "It's no surprise… since it only appears during the Dark Hour."_

"_The Dark Hour…?" Junpei said and Akihiko then said to Junpei. "Just like the Shadows… Interesting, huh? And it's the perfect place for us to train. You can think of it as a Shadow nest."_

"_Whoa… Their nest, huh…?"_

"_But, Senpai… what about your injury?" Yukari asked Akihiko. Mitsuru answered for Akihiko. "Since Akihiko hasn't fully recovered yet, he'll only come as far as the entrance."_

"_...Yeah, I know." Akihiko said with a down look on his face. Ikutsuki then said to Mitsuru. "Well, I'm sure he won't complain, as long as you don't go too far we're dealing with Shadows, Tartarus isn't something we can avoid."_

"_Relax, I've got your backs." Junpei said with e in his voice. Yukari said to Junpei. "I'm not so sure about this…" Mitsuru then said to Ikutsuki. "What about you, Mr. Chairman?"_

"_I'll stay here. As you know, I can't summon a Persona and I don't have a Pokemon..."_

"_Truth, but you could get one in Tartarus." Mizu said and I said to him. "What do you mean?"_

"_When I came here, I was following someone that had a lot of Pokemon, but she crashed her ship into Tartarus. So most of the Pokemon are in Tartarus."_

"_So we can get one?" Junpei said, getting up from his seat. Mizu then said to him. "Maybe, maybe not. We will just have to go to Tartarus and then we can find a Pokemon for you all. Now let's go. Luna come on out."_

"_Why are you letting Luna out?" Yukari said to Mizu and he said. "Pokeballs don't work in The Dark Hour, so I need to let her out ahead of time. Now we can go, it's almost time." We all got up and left the dorms. We made our way to the school and we were confused. I was going to ask them, but Junpei asked them first. "This is it? THIS is the place? Why HERE?"_

"_Just wait a few minutes… It's almost midnight." Akihiko said as The Dark Hour started up. The school then started to grow into a massic tower that looked like it went to the moon. Mitsuru then said to us. "This is Tartarus-the labyrinth that reveals itself during The Dark Hour."_

"_Labyrinth…? What are you talking about!? What happened to our school!?" Junpei said freaking out. Mizu then said behind us. "Junpei calm down."_

"_How can I-AAAHHH!" Junpei turned around, screamed and fell down to the floor. We all turned around and saw Mizu was glowing neon blue, had horns and wings. Yukari then said, trying not to scream. "Mizu, what happened to you?!"_

"_Relax, I'm fine. The firsted night I got here, my friend Lunala gave me his power, so during The Dark Hour I will look like this. Now Mistsuru you could explain."_

"_Gladly. This is Tartarus and don't worry about the school. Once The Dark Hour Passes. Everything returns to normal." Mitsuru said to us and after I helped Junpei up, he said. "This is the "nest" you were talking about!? But, why!? ...Why'd our school turn into a giant tower!?" Mitsuru didn't answer him. "...You don't know, either?"_

"_...No."_

"_I'm sure it's complicated. Who cares anyway? It's not like it would change our minds about fighting." Yukari said to Junpei. Mizu then said. "True, but knowing about why this happened would be a good idea."_

"_Well, maybe now we'll find out. Mitsuru and I have only gone in to take a peek; this will be our first time exploring it. Exciting, isn't it?" Akihiko said to us. I then said. "No it doesn't." Akihiko ignored me and said. "There has to be some sort of clue in here about The Dark Hour…"_

"_Akihiko. I respect your enthusiasm, but you won't be accompanying us today." Mitsuru then said to Akihiko and he said to Mitsuru. "I know… You don't have to remind me." We all then went inside and inside there was a motorcycle and a stairwell into a clock. Junpei looked around and said. "Whoa… It's just as cool on the inside..."_

"_But, it sure is creepy…" Yukari said, feeling uneasy. Mitsuru then said to us. "This is only the entrance. The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs."_

"_First, we'll have you three get a feel for this place. Why don't you go have a look around?" Akihiko said to us, but that freaked Yukari out, so she said. "What!? By ourselves!?"_

"_We're not asking you to go very far, and I'll be feeding you information from here." Mitsuru said to us, as she made her way to the motorcycle. Junpei then said to Mitsuru. "So, you two didn't plan on coming in the first place?" _

"_That's right. We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions."Akihiko said and Junpei jumped at the opportunity. "For real? ...one of us? Oh! Oh! Me me me! Pick me!" Akihiko then looked at me and said. "You're in charge."_

"_Me? Ok." I said to him and Junpei said in shock. "W-Wait! Why him!? He doesn't look like a leader!"_

"_But, he HAS fought them before…" Yukari said to Junpei and he could believe it. "Seriously?"_

"_I'm sure that is not the only reason." Mizu said and Akihiko said. "You're right. There is another reason. Beside Mizu, you two… Can you summon your Persona without any difficulties, like he can?"_

"_Y-Yeah, of course I can!" Junpei said with confidence. "I think so." Yukari said having less confidence than Junpei. Akihiko then said to them. "These are Shadows We're talking about here. Without your Persona, you're screwed." Yukari then said. "I'm aware of that._

"_What about Mizu, he doesn't have a Persona?" I said to Akihiko, but Mizu answered for himself. "I can fight them like you guys, so don't worry about me. Now let's get going." We all then started to go up the stairs, but before I touched the stairs, I saw a strange door. As I walked over to it, Mizu said to me. "Minato, are you ok?" I didn't answer him and just opened the door and after a flash, I was in the Velvet Room again. Igor then said to me, as I took a seat. "I've been waiting for you. The time has come for you to wield your power. The tower that you are to venture into… How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power."_

"_The nature of my power?"_

"_Your power is unique. It's like the number zero… It's empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities. You, my boy, are able to possess multiple Personas, and summon them as needed. And when you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp… But, do not fear. Seize what you have power will grow accordingly… Be sure to keep that in mind. My spare time will soon be scarce. But, please come again of your own accord. I'll tell you then about my true role… the manner in which I can best assist you. Until then… Farewell." After another flash I was back into Tartarus. Yujari, Junpei, and Mizu were around me and Yukari said to me. "Hey, are you alright?"_

"_Yeah, what's up? You look like a zombie." Junpei said to me and I said to them. "I'm fine, it was nothing."_

"_Don't tell me you just dozed off! You're like that coach who fell asleep during the championship game! Come on, man. You're supposed to be our leader." Junpei said to me. Mizu then said to us. "Clam down. Minato is fine, so let's start finding Pokemon in Tartarus."_

"_I agree with Mizu, lets go." We all then drew out our weapons. I had a short sword, Junpei had a katana, Yukari had a bow and arrow, and Mizu had a dagger. I then said to him. "Why do you have a dagger?" Mizu said to me. "I have no muscle strength, so a sword, axe or a mace would be too heavy for me. So a dagger is just right for me. Now let's go."_

_Mizu P.O.V._

_In Tartarus, we started to climb up the stairs and then we made it to the first floor. The hallway had a diamond pattern and it was green. We walked a little and Junpei said. "So, this is it, huh…?"_

"_I hope I don't get lost…" Yukari said and I said to her. "Don't worry. Mitsuru can help us find our way back, if we get lost."_

"_Can you all hear me?" Mitsuru said in our heads. I then said. "Speak of the Giratina. Yes Mitsuru, we can hear you."_

"_Whoa! Is that you Senpai?" Junpei said looking around. Mitsuru then said to Junpei. "I'll be providing audio backup from here on out."_

"_Wait… Ya mean, you can see inside here?"_

"_It's my Persona's ability. I'd like to join you, but the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day. That's why outside support is imperative."_

"_Well THAT makes me feel a whole lot better…" Yukari said, still feeling uneasy. Mitsuru then countude. "Now, based on your current location, you can expect to encounter enemies at any shouldn't be too tough, but proceed with caution. Practice makes perfect." We all agreed with Mitsuru, but I heard Yukari whisper. "Why is she always like that…?"_

"_Let's begin. Keep in mind, these are real battles you'll be engaging in. Now, see if you can eliminate all the Shadows wandering around on this floor." Mitsuru said as we made a way deeper into Tartarus. After we found some medicine, we found a Shadow and then Mitsuru yelled with her powers. "Watch out! I detect a Shadow in front of you! Move in and hit it before it attacks you!" Minato then attacked the Shadow. It freaked out and went into the floor. We took this time to surround it, as it rose up from the floor. Minato then used his Evoker and summoned a mechanical puppet with a harp. It then played the harp and shot a fireball at the Shadow. The Shadow didn't like it and stopped moving. We all took this time and did an All-Out Attack. After the battle, we started to move again. We then found some stairs and Mitsuru said. "There should be a stair nearby. Do you see it?"_

"_We see it, but where does it go?" I said to Mitsuru. "A staircase is the only way to proceed to the next floor. I can't allow you to go any higher today, but please remember about it next time." We then went around and started to attack more Shadows and I saw the Minato, Yukari and Junpei Persona. Yukari Persona was a girl with blonde hair, praying on a bully's head. Junpei was a guy in a black over goat and had wings on his legs. Junpei then said to me. "Are you going to help us?"_

"_I am not a fighter personally. I like to out think my oppentes, or use my Pokemon to help me fight." Another Shadow appeared and they let me attack it. "All let's try this __**Astonish**__." I clapped my wings together and it scared the Shadow. "Now Luna uses __**Hydro Pump**__." Luna then fired a huge straime of water, came out of her nose and destroyed the Shadow. We then walked deeper into the floor and Minato then said pointing a head. "What's that?" I looked at my head and saw something running down the hall. Yukari "It could be a Shadow?"_

"_Mabey, let's find out." I said going down the hall. "Wait for us." Minato said as they followed me. As they followed me, I found a hallway with three doors with a Pokeball as door handles. As then others made their way to me and Mitsuru then said. "A door? Tartarus doesn't have doors in it."_

"_I think it's where the Pokemon are." I said to Mitsuru and Junpei said to me. "How do you know that?"_

"_The door handles are Pokeballs. Pokeballs hold Pokemon and because Tartarus always changes from a school into a tower. Then a Pokeball in Tartarus can become a door. Which means these doors should hold some Pokemon."_

"_Did you say Pokemon?"_

"_Yes, why?" I said as Junpei ran to one of the doors. "Junpei no!" I said as Junpei opened the door and got sucked in. I sighed and said to the other. "You two stay here and I go get him and the Pokemon back."_

__"_Be careful and be quick." Minato said to me as I opened the door and Luna and I got sucked in. After a flash I was in the room. The room had a lot of tall pillars and the ground had a lot of craters. I then found Junpei on the ground with a big red bump on his head. I walked over to him and slapped him awake. Junpei woke and said. "Oh, what just happened?"_

"_I was going to ask you that. What were you thinking? We didn't know what was going to happen if you opened the door."_

"_Sorry I just want a Pokemon."_

"_Why?"_

"_I think they are cool and…"_

"_And what?"_

"_It's nothing."_

"_Whatever, I would help you all find one, just don't go running off. Now we need to find the DUCK!" I ran away as Junpei said. "Don't you mean Pokemon?" He didn't see the Pokemon diving at us, until it hit him on the head. The Pokemon was a small blue dragon with a gray head. Junpei went up and said. "What is that?"_

"_That is a Bagon. That explains the room."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I will tell you after we get outside with the Bagon. Where did he go?" I said looking around the room again. I then saw it jump on the pillar and land on Junpei's head again. I said to Junpei. "You really need to start paying attention to Bagon."_

"_That's it. Come here you rock head." Junpei said as he started to chase the Bagon. Junpei and Bagon then ran all over the room. I then said to Luna. "Luna could you stop them with __**Ice Beam**__?"" She nodded yes and froze the floor with her Ice Beam. Junpei and Bagon then crashed into the wall. Junpei was fine, but Bagon was knocked out. I then said to them. "Will you two stop playing around? We need to get moving. Junpei carries Bagon and let's go." Junpei nodded and grabbed Bagon. After we exit the room Minato said to us. "That was quick. So what did you find?"_

"_A Bagon."_

"_What's a Bagon?"_

"Bagon are the Rock Head Pokemon. Its well-developed neck muscles and iron-like head can smash boulders into pieces."

"_Then why was it jumping off of the pillars?" Junpei said to me and I said to him. "Bagon have a dream of flying, so they jump off very tall things." The door then started to make a crackling sound and it started to go into the Pokeball. It then flew over to Junpei and he took it. He then said to me? "What just happened?"_

"_I think, because we took the Pokemon out of the room, it's gone and we can now take the Pokemon out of Tartarus."_

"_Cool. Is it ok if I keep it?" Junpei said to me and I said to him. "Sure, but I don't think he will listen to you."_

"_Don't worry. It will be fine. By the way, Bagon is his Pokemon name, but can I give him a nickname?"_

"_Yes. What do you have in mind?"_

"_How about Atama?"_

"_Ok, now who's next?" I said to the others. Yukari then said. "I'll go next."_

"_Good now please pick a door please." I said to her as she picked one. Yukari, Luna and I went through it and inside it was a jungle area. "So what is here?" Yukari said as we looked around. "I don't know, but I think it's behind that tree." I said, pointed at one of the trees and something ran right behind it. Yukari and I went to the tree and saw a Pokemon with a brown body with a green spiky head. I was about to pet it, but its spike poked me. Yukari then said to me. "What is it?"_

"_She is a Chespin and she is scared." I then said to Luna. "Luna could you sing to calm her down."_

"_Rina." Luna then started to sing. It did calm her down a little, but she was still scared. Yukari then went to pet it, but like me, Chespin poked her. However, unlike me, that didn't stop her. She then pet Chespin's head and said. "It's ok, we're here to help you." She then gave it a hug and as her spikes went down, she started to cry in relive. Yukari then said to Chespin. "It's ok, let it out." Chespin then stopped crying, but she didn't let go of Yukari. Yukari then said to me. "Looks like she calms down now."_

"_Yes and she really likes you."_

"_Yeah, she's nice."_

"_Then I think she is your Pokemon partner, so do you want to give her a nickname."_

"_Yeah I'll name her Orchid." Orchid heard that and she smiled with joy. We then left the room and when we got outside, we saw Atama turning it's back at Junpei and Junpei was talking to Atama. I then said to Minato. "What happened when we were in the room?"_

"_After you left, Atama woke up and when it found out that Junpei was its trainer, he just turned it's back from Junpei."_

"_Not surprising. Some Pokemon don't like to listen to their trainers."_

"_How can he get Atama to listen to him?"_

"_I don't know, but in most cases. Junpei just needs to prove himself to Atama and then Atama will listen to Junpei. Now Yukari would you like to introduce your Pokemon?"_

"_Yeah, everyone, this is Orchid. Orchid do you want to say hello?" Yukari said to Orchid and Orchid nodded yes and said. "Chespin." Junpei then said, looking at Orchid. "What is it?"_

"_First off it is a she and Orchid is a Chespin. _Chespin are the Spiky Nut Pokemon. The quills on its head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard sharp that they can pierce rock. _Now then since Junpei and Yukari have their Pokemon partners, Minato the last door is yours."_

"_Ok let's go." Minato said as we went to the door and Minato opened it. Inside the room were all kinds of colors and we didn't see a Pokemon. Minato then said to me. "Mizu, do you see the Pokemon?"_

"_No I don't."_

"_Could the Pokmeon not be in this room?"_

"_It's possible, but with how Tartarus is. I think Pokemon don't leave their room for a long time."_

"_What makes you think that?"_

"_Two reasons. One, they are not wild Pokemon, so they can't go anywhere too far from their Pokeballs. And two, Taratarus is not a safe place, unlike their rooms, so they might want to stay here to stay safe." I then felt something hit my back. "What just happened?" Minato said, as he and Luna helped me up. I then said. "The Pokemon here, but unlike the last to, this one is not friendly."_

__"_Ok, but where is it?"_

"_I don't know, but I think it is a Kecleon. They are Pokemon that can blend into their surroundings."_

"_Then how can we fight it?" Minato said as we both were pushed into a wall. I then said to him. "Look for a red line. They have a red line on their stomach or find its shadow."_

"_Got it." Minato and I then looked around, but we didn't see a red line or a shadow. After we got attacked again Minato said to me. "I can't find a red line or a shadow. Got any ideas?" I thought for a second and said to him. "Yeah and sorry for it." I then turned to Luna and said to her. "Luna uses __**Sparkling Aria**__, on the ceiling." She nodded and fired a water ball onto the ceiling. It then burst and we all got wet. Minato then said to me. "Please tell me there was a reason you disced to do that?"_

"_Yeah. I did it, because we are all wet."_

"_How does that help us?"_

"_Minato I said because we are all wet, even the Kecleon." We then looked around and saw it outline, thanks to the water. Minato moved close to Kecleon and said to him. "We're not here to hurt you. We're just here to help you and others like you. So please come with us." Kecleon didn't declock, but it looked like it's hand started to rise up. Luna pushed Minato out of the way and hit her instead. I then ran to her and said to her picking it up. "Luna are you ok?"_

"_Prima." She told me she was ok. We then heard the door open and Minato, Luna and I ran out of the room. When we got outside we saw Atama fighting Kecleon and it was still clocked. I then ask Junpei. "Junpei what happened?"_

"_Will as we were waiting for you three. When something attacked Atama. And then Atama started to attack it." Minato and I both saw the battle and Atama land a good hit. That hit made his body declock and we saw it's green body with yellow lines, but what surprised me the most was that it's red belt was now full of Z-Crystals. He then saw us and started to run away. "After him!" Minato said as he ran after him. We followed him to a dead end and we saw him ready to fight us. Minato then said to Kecleon. "Stop we are here to help you, not here to hurt you." Kecleon still didn't want our help, he just raised his hands and something like a sword came out of his right hand. Kecleon was so focused on us, he didn't see the Shadow rising up behind him._

_Minato then drew his sword out and ran to Kecleon. Kecleon raised his sword up ready to counter and move Minato made, but he didn't expect Minato to say. "Kecleon look out behind you!" Kecleon then turned around and saw the Shadow about to attack him with a claw, but it was too late for Kecleon to do anything, but not for Minato. Minato blocked the claw and was able to strike back against the Shadow. Kecleon then took this opportunity and used his sword to finish off the Shadow. After the battle Minato said to Kecleon. "Are you ok Kecleon?"_

"_Kecl." He said maining his was ok. "Good. Look if you don't want to be part of our team, then at least can we help you out of this place. It is a dangerous place and we see how strong you are, but we can help you out of here. Just come with us, please?" Kecleon thought for a minute and left us. Junpei then said to me. "Really? And after Minato saved him."_

"_Not surprising." I said out loud and Minato said to me. "What do you mean?"_

"_You saw it belt right?"_

"_Yeah, what about it?"_

"_Kecleon normally have a red line as their belt, but that Kecleon had Z-Crystal insead?"_

"_Z-Crystal's?" Yukari said pick Orchid up and I said to her. "I will tell you guys about them later, but the main point is that Kecleon has been experimented on."_

"_Is that why he doesn't like us?" Junpei said to me as Atama was looking down the way Kecleon went and I said to him. "Yes. Most Pokemon hate people after people do something stupid to say Pokemon."_

"_We should go after him. I don't know why, but I feel worried for Kecleon." Minato said as he started to run after Kecleon, but I stopped him. Minato then said to me? "What are you doing?"_

"_Minato, I know you want to help that Kecleon, but we can't. The Dark Hour is almost over and I don't think you want to see what happens when you stay here after The Dark Hour is over." Minato bit his lips and said. "You're right. I really don't like it, but you're right. Let's find a way out, but tomorrow we will find Kecleon again and get him out." I nodded and we started to walk. We then found a machine. I then said to them. "Perfect, we found a teleporter."_

"_How do you know it's a teleporter?" Junpei said to me and I said to him. "Mitsuru told me about them. They can take us back to the main entrance."_

"_Cool then let's get going." Junpei said as we walked to the teleporter, but we were stopped by a Charge Beam. We all turned around and saw Kecleon, with his Pokeball. Minato then said stepping forward. "Do you want to come with me Kecleon?"_

"_Kec." Kecleon said as he gave Minato his Pokeball. I then got close to Kecleon and he attacked me. Junpei then said as he and Atama got ready to fight Kecleon. "What the hell!? One minutes you want to join us and the next one you attack us."_

"_Junpei calm down!" I said, getting up and inputten all of them. Junpei then said to me. "But he attacked us!?"_

"_He just attacked us, not Minato. I think Kecleon wants to join Minato, because he saved him. So it may be cool with Minato, but it might take some time for him to get used to us."_

"_Then why did he attack you?"_

"_He properly guarded him like a loyal knight would do for their leader."_

"_Kecleon does have a personality like a knight." Yukari said and then I saw Minato getting an idea. I then said to Minato. "What are you thinking about Minato?"_

"_I was thinking about the Kecleon nickname."_

"_And what is it?"_

"_Kishi, it means knight." Minato then looked at Kishi and said to him. "Is that ok?"_

"_Leon." Kishi said nodding in agreement. I then said. "Go now let's go. I don't know about you guy, but I haven heard anything from Mitsuru in a very long time."_

"_He's right let's go." Minato said as he and Kishi went onto the teleporter. Next was Yukari and Orchid, then it was Junpei and Atama. And just as Luna and I were about to get on it, I feel something dark. I turned around and saw nothing. I then said to Luna. "Did you feel that?" She nodded no and I said to her. "It must be my imagination playing tricks on me. Let go before my imagination decides to do it again." We then got onto the teleporter and went to the main entrance. _

_? P.O.V._

_I raised from the ground and said out loud. "He almost saw me? Lunala power must have helped him. This means I will need to be careful when I am around him." I then turned around and saw a lot of Shadows about to attack. A week ago, I would be scared out of my mind, but now is a different story. I raised my left hand and said to the Shadow. "Stop!" They all stopped and I cracked a smile. "Now kill one another!" The Shadows did what I said and started to rip one another apart. After the last one killed itself, I said looking at the teleporter. "I may have this power, but with his new allies, I could not win any battle we might have in the future. If I am going to win future battles. I am going to need my own kind of allies." She then started to laugh as she disappeared into the floor._

_**And done. Sorry for the really long post, but December and January is a rough time for me, school is starting again, I was feeling sick and my family cat died, so that is sad. But don't worry I am fine and I will never stop working on my Fan Fiction. So don't worry about it and I won't let anyone else do them, so please be patient I will get them done. **_

_**Goodbye and see you next time.**_


End file.
